Tatooine: Dune Sea
Description A Desert World in the Outer Rim. Home to Humans, timid Jawas, and the fearsome Tusken Raiders. Tatooine has several cities such as Mos Eisley and Anchorhead. The map itself takes place in the Dune Sea. Several locations such as The Lars Homestead, a Sandcrawler, and even a Tusken Village can be visited. Tatooine: Dune Sea is available only for Star Wars Battlefront. The Dune Sea map has a lot of open ground, great for vehicles to blast away at infantry. There are also two command posts that are controlled by Tusken Raiders which could give you a tactical advantage if you take them early on in the battle. You should also watch out for the Sarlacc Pit since it can eat you if you travel near it. It is also dangerous to fly starships because there are many buttes and enemy aircraft you may crash into. Involvement in the film(s):This is where Luke Skywalker lived with his Aunt and Uncle. Also was featured on Return of the Jedi, and is the Homeworld of Luke's father, Anakin(AKA Darth Vader.) Is briefly shown on Attack of the Clones and is mentioned on Revenge of the Sith and The Empire strikes back. It is also where Jabba's palace resides in. The Map Vehicles Clone Wars *Republic Starfighter X2 *Droid Starfighter X2 *AAT X4 *IFT-T X4 Galactic Civil War *TIE Fighter X2 *X-Wing X2 *AT-ST X4 *Rebel Combat Landspeeder X4 *74-Z Speeder Bike X4 Turrets *Laser Turrets Other *Health Droids X *Ammo Droids X *Repair Droids X2? Heroes (SWBFI) *Count Dooku (CIS) *Mace Windu (Galactic Republic) *Darth Vader (Galactic Empire) *Luke Skywalker (Rebel Alliance) Strategy Empire: The Empire is a better choice for this map. You're best to get some allies into a Sand Skiff go behind the Tusken Village CP then capture it providing you with high ground from which your forces can attack the Rebels' main CP. You will be harassed a bit by Tuskens from their lower CP, but they are easly repelled due to your high ground. Also, the Sarlacc will help protect you from them. Rebels: You will face more trouble from the Tuskens than the Empire will, and attacking their CPs from your side is more difficult. A brute force attack on the Empire's main CP from the homestead my be the best shot, if for no other reason than to cut off the Empire's supply of heavy machinery. This may also force the Empire to try to take over the Tusken CPs to protect their reinforcements. Command Posts *Dune Sea (Republic & Empire) *Sand Crawler (Republic & Empire) *Homestead (CIS & Rebels) *Bluff (CIS & Rebels) *Cisterns (Tusken Raiders) *Tusken Camp (Tusken Raiders) Gallery DroidnexttoSandcrawler.jpg|A Repair Droid stands next to a Sandcrawler in the Dune Sea TuskenDuneSea.jpg|A Tusken Raider prepares to take on an enemy Tatooine. dune sea.jpg|This is the overview map for Tatooine: Dune Sea Tatooine planet.jpg|This is what Tatooine looks like from space Sarlacc.jpg|The Sarlacc pit, located in the center of the map Star-wars-battlefront-4.jpg|This the Sand Skiff, a vehicle that is unique to Tatooine: Dune Sea External links * Category:Maps Category:Battlefront I Maps Category:Clone Wars Era Category:Galactic Civil War era Category:Star Wars: Battlefront